


A Tango

by themissinggenius



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themissinggenius/pseuds/themissinggenius
Summary: Prompt: Could I suggest 'dancing' as a clannibal prompt? Thank you!





	A Tango

**Author's Note:**

> They’re dancing the tango, as @downthedungeon suggested they would. I was thinking of “Quid Pro Quo” from the musical as I wrote this. It’s a bit more serious, though.

One.

A flutter of a scarlet dress.

Two.

A suit coat, dropped to the floor.

Three.

An embrace.

Four.

Start.

The couple make their way across the ballroom, arm in arm, hand in hand. The music is fast, then slow, then fast. Their steps match perfectly. They are one and the same.

When the woman sinks to the floor, her partner pushes her down further.

Her is back bent, nearly about to break, and yet he pushes her further.

And then she is up, erect and poised yet again.

As they move across the floor, her leg is wrapped around his.

He pulls her with him, but falls over her leg.

She is there, then, behind him, pushing him back up. A pink tongue flicks past her ear.

Nothing is out of place.

They pull apart.

Separation.

Hands in front of them, holding up the invisible barrier, as they take one step back, then two.

They continue, not touching. The intimacy they shared for the first part of the dance still remains, regardless of each other’s physical touch.

The woman’s eyes show of a level of suspicion, but the want is still present there.

The man’s show fear and hunger, always hunger. The maroon pupils dance as his lady comes closer and closer to him. Always there, but always out of reach.

Their arms move back and forth as they make their way across the ballroom floor, mirroring each other, but constantly separated.

Every movement is precise and calculated.

Every movement from her is met with one from him.

Every movement from him is met with one from her.

Reciprocity.

Finally, they meet again.

They are together; neither is distinguishable from the other. Her heeled foot supports half of their being, one foot from him does the same. They are together.

He dips her, then, but not before a bite from the woman. Now he holds her with a level of respect and reverence, treating her as if a lion. She is no follower, nor is he. They both lead. No one else exists. They are the only one.

A drop of blood falls on her face, and then another.

She has him then, from her position of weakness, she used her arms around his neck.

The woman pulls him to the floor; he is vulnerable. The monster with the face of blood is gone, she pushes him down.

Her dress covers them as they collapse to the floor.

A kiss, bloodied and full of desire, ends their performance.


End file.
